Wicked Angel
by Lukala
Summary: ok my first fanfiction for soul eater so bare with me. dont own anything except Light, rated M for later chapters : Light has returned after 5yrs of absence, will her return bring light or darkness? chapter 2 has been re-updated
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps could be heard on the empty streets of Death City. It was midnight and the moons sinister grin seemed to grow bigger as it emerged from a darkened street.

"Shibusen…"

*Maka and Soul's place:

"Hey Soul wake up or you'll be late for school." said Maka from behind Souls bedroom door.

"I'm going I'm going." answered Soul lazily

*Black Star and Tsubaki's place:

"Black Star aren't you going to get ready?" asked Tsubaki

"Of course Tsubaki, how can I make my grand entrance if I go looking like this?" Black star pointed at himself as he wore nothing but his boxers.

Tsubaki laughed as she left Black Star to get himself ready.

*Death the Kid's place:

"Hey Kid we are going to be late… again." said Liz impatient

"Wait I have to make sure all the portraits in the main hall are perfectly aligned!" cried Death the Kid

"Ha ha ha Kid is going crazy again!" cried Patti with excitement

"That's the fifth time this morning! Just leave it!" cried Liz

"No!" cried Death the Kid

*Shibusen/ Death Room:

"Spirit- kun." said Shinigami

"Yes Shinigami- sama?" asked Spirit (death scythe)

"Have you heard anything about your nee- chan?" asked Shinigami

"No, why?" asked Spirit a little confused

…

"Long time no see nii- san."

Shinigami and Spirit both turned to where the voice came from.

"Imouto- chan?" cried Spirit

Spirit ran towards the person embracing her in a tight hug.

"Nii-san… you're going to… crush me!"

Spirit let go of his sister.

"Ah Light- chan, so nice of you to have answered my call." said Shinigami

Light is Spirits twin sister though no one believes it. While Spirit has dark red hair and blue/greenish eyes, she has blue/greenish hair and dark red eyes. Her hair reached her waist. She wore a black double breasted military jacket. The buttons were big and silver, a silvery thread connected the buttons preventing the jacket from unbuttoning. She wore black tight pants and dark gray 2in. heel boots that reached above her knee. Spirit is older than her for about 5min, that's why he calls her Imouto- chan. She too is a weapon.

"It's alright Shinigami- sama but why have you summoned me? Has something happened?" asked Light

"No it's just that… we've missed you and wondered if you would like to become a teacher here." answered Shinigami

"Has there been a shortage of faculty members?" asked Light

"Well no..." answered Shinigami a little nervous.

Sigh… "There's something you're not telling me Shinigami." said Light

She only called him Shinigami when she knew he was hiding something from her.

"What's going on Shinigami- sama?" asked Spirit confused

"Can't I just ask for some little help from my former students without getting my head bitten off? You know you were and still is one of my favorite students… I just wanted to see you again. It's been five long years, I'm surprised you even answered my call." said Shinigami

*sweat drop* "Alright Shinigami- sama, I'll stay and... Hear what you've got to offer." said Light

"Good! Spirit show her around, I will join you in a bit." said Shinigami

"Yes Shinigami- sama." said Spirit

Spirit and Light left the Death Room.

"So how you been?" asked Spirit

"Fine." answered Light

"How are you… holding up?" asked Spirit

"How's my niece?" asked Light

She knew that Spirit would always rant on and on about Maka once he was asked about her.

"Oh she has grown beautifully and still is." said Spirit proudly

"And Kami?" asked Light

Spirit suddenly got all sulky and started to sniffle.

Sigh… "What did you do?" asked Light

"We got a divorce and Maka hates me! Maka I love you and Mama too! Especially Mama!" cried Spirit

"What?" asked Light shocked

"I flirted too much apparently… but I still love them!" said Spirit

"And do you?" asked Light

"Yes… very much." answered Spirit

The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch.

"Perhaps they do too but you're going to have to work hard to gain their trust in you again. Now come on I want to see my niece." said Light

Spirit and Light continued to walk through the hall that was now filled with students. They greeted Spirit and nodded to Light which she returned the gesture.

"Look it's been five long years… have you… forgiven him?" asked Spirit

Light turned to face him.

"I will never forgive that man, if you can even call him that-"

"Onee- san!"

Light and Spirit both turned to see who had been the one that had called out, it was Maka.

"Chibi- chan! Oh Chibi- chan I've missed you!" cried Light as Maka ran into her arms

"And I you Onee- san."

Maka called Light onee- san because she used to live with them and Maka saw her as a big sister.

"Onee- san? I didn't know you had an older sister?" asked Soul.

Black Star and Tsubaki were behind him.

"That's because I don't, technically she's my aunt." explained Maka

While Maka introduced Light to Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, Spirit was off in the corner.

_This isn't good, if she sees him here she will most likely turn down Shinigami- sama's offer and leave._

Suddenly Shinigami appeared with Death the Kid, Liz and Patti.

"Ah Light- chan you've found Maka and the rest. Kid you remember Light- chan don't you?" asked Shinigami

"Of course father, how could I forget the woman that made my life perfectly symmetrical" said Death the Kid

Light babysat Kid for two years. He called her onee- san too.

"Onee- san this is Liz and Patti Thompson, my weapons. Liz, Patti this is Light- san." introduced Kidd

"So you are my perfectly symmetrical kid's weapons, so nice to meet you." Light said as she shook Liz and Patti's hand

The bell rang again signaling the end of lunch.

"Well Onee- san I'm off." said Maka

"What's your next class?" asked Light

"Medicine." answered Maka

"Let me walk you to class, are you and your friends all in the same class?" asked Light

"Yes." answered Maka

"Um Imouto-chan we should go back to the Death Room and discuss what Shinigami- sama has to offer you." said Spirit

"But I want to walk Chibi- chan to class." said Light

"Me too!" said Shinigami a little too excited

"It's settled then we shall go to class!" cried Light as she held Maka's hand but noticed Kid looking a little sad, "You too." she said as she grabbed Kidd's hand.

"She would have been a great mother." said Shinigami as Light walked away with the kids

"yeah." answered Spirit a bit sad

They all arrived to the designated class room.

"Well this is it." said Maka

Soul and the rest had gone to their seats except Maka and Kid.

"Well Chibi- chans be good." said Light as she kissed each one on the forehead.

"What about me!" cried Black Star

Light waved at him to go over which he immediately ran over to her, she kissed him too on the forehead.

"Yahoooooo take that! The mighty Black Star has received a kiss from a beautiful maiden!" cried Black Star

"Alright we should go." said Spirit

"What's the rush?" asked Shinigami

"Well I just don't want Imouto- chan to-"

Suddenly the sound of wheels could be heard skimming through the floor as it made its way to the class room. It was coming in fast. Then a gray blur was visible. The blur was abruptly stopped by the crack on the floor that was at the door sending the chair and its rider land hard on its back right in between Light and the kids.

"…You." said Light shocked

"Stein sensei, this is my aunt Light- san." said Maka as Stein laid on the floor

"Light-"

Light turned fast on her heel and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Light wait!" cried Stein as he got up, but his cry fell on deaf ears.

"Light- chan?" asked Shinigami as she passed by him out in the hall.

"I'm sorry Shinigami- sama but I cannot stay. Good bye Shinigami- sama, tell Spirit and the kids my good byes." said Light

"Please Light-san I really need you here." said Shinigami, hearing 'san' made her stop. Shinigami only called her that whenever he was serious about the matter.

Stein was coming out to the hall where Shinigami and Light were but was stopped by Spirit.

"Don't Stein." said Spirit

Stein just looked at him and knew that he was right, whatever Light and Shinigami were talking about he must not interfere or he would ruin it.

"You and my brother know what he did to me and yet you still called me here when you knew perfectly well how much I detest the man!" cried Light

"Please Light- chan, can't you just pretend he isn't there?" asked Shinigami

"Do you know how much pain he made me go through? What I'm still going through?… how can I pretend he isn't there?" asked Light her voice raising with anger

"I may not know how much pain he has inflicted upon you but I beg you… please don't go." said Shinigami

Sigh… "Do you really need me here?" asked Light

"Yes, we've been getting some disturbing news." said Shinigami

"What of the news?" asked Light

"There is a witch that is harvesting black blood and we are theorizing that she is trying to revive the kishin. Maka and Soul have confronted this and in result Soul was badly injured." said Shinigami

"… Those are disturbing news… very well then I will stay but I ask that you put a restraining order on him." said Light

"…?"

"He must not come within half a mile of where I'm at, if it's a meeting he must stay as far away from me as possible and he is not to speak to me. If he does… I'm sorry Shinigami- sama but he will pay for it dearly." said Light

"I understand. Thank you Light- chan. Now wait for me in the Death Room I have to let Stein- kun know about his restraining order. I'll send Spirit- kun to accompany you." said Shinigami

"Thank you." said Light

Shinigami went back to the class where he found Spirit blocking Stein's path.

_I wonder what's going on._ thought Maka

"Spirit- kun, Light- chan awaits you." said Shinigami

Spirit nodded and left. Stein was about to follow when Shinigami stopped him.

"Hold it."

Stein stopped.

"Stein-kun, I have to let you know that Light- chan is going to be staying here but is not happy that you are here as well. She has agreed to stay under a few circumstances: one that you stay as far away from her preferably half a mile away, two do not speak to her and third… just stay away from her." said Shinigami

"That's ridiculous I must speak with her!" cried Stein

"No Stein- kun you mustn't or I will Shinigami Chop you." said Shinigami holding out his huge white hand

Tch

"Now go back to class, your students are waiting for you." said Shinigami and left

Stein returned to his quiet awaiting class.

"Turn your texts to chapter 25 and read until the class is over." said Stein

Everyone saw the seriousness in him as he sat in his chair and started to turn the huge screw that penetrated his head.

"Maka may I speak with you?" asked Stein

"Sure Stein sensei." Maka said as she got up from her seat and walked to Steins desk.

"Do you know why Light is here?" Stein asked

"No… she didn't get to say because we were all busy catching up and introducing one another" said Maka

"I see."

"Is something wrong with Onee- san?"

"No… thank you, you may go back to your seat."

Stein remained at his desk turning his screw.

_Light… _

*Death Room

"Well Light- chan what do you say?" asked Shinigami

"Let me get this straight, you want me to become a teacher here? And not just any kind of teacher but a combat teacher?" said Light

"Yup that's pretty much it." said Shinigami

"Why isn't Nii- san in charge of that?" said Light

"Spirit- kun may be the best and strongest death scythe ever but your expertise on combat surpass his. Face it Light- chan, you're the only one for the job." said Shinigami

"I kind of doubt that…" she said under her breath

"Aw my Imouto- chan a teacher, this is going to be great!" said Spirit as he hugged his sister

"So what do you say Light- chan?" said Shinigami again

Sigh… "When do I start?" asked Light

"Tomorrow if that is alright with you." said Shinigami

"Wouldn't this throw off the current schedule?" asked Light

"No, don't worry everything has been taken care of. Spirit- kun will explain everything to you." said Shinigami

"Which reminds me Imouto- chan, do you have a place to stay?" asked Spirit

"No." answered Light

"You want to stay with me?" asked Spirit happy

"Yes please, I want to surprise the children of my new role here at Shibusen. So for now just pretend I'm here on a visit." said Light

"Surprising the people that love you with this will most certainly make them happy." said Shinigami

The bell rang signaling the end of school.

"Well I guess I'll see you two tomorrow, thank you Light- chan." said Shinigami

"Don't mention it." said Light as she and Spirit left Shinigami's Death Room.

Spirit and Light made their way to the entrance of the school where the students hung out for a bit before going home, there they found the kids.

"Onee- san will you like to come over and have dinner with me and my friends?" asked Maka

"Yes of course we would like to come over, me and your father will be at your house in a bit. We have to go get some supplies first." said Light

"Um…" Maka didn't want her father to come along but knew that if she said anything about her not wanting him there would only hurt Light.

"Ok, see you two then."

Maka and the rest of the kids left leaving Spirit and Light alone, she noticed Spirit sad.

"That bad huh… don't worry, she'll come around. Just don't do anything to upset her anymore." said Light

Spirit and Light went to the shopping district to get Light her supplies she would need for her new job and some new clothing. About two hours later Spirit and Light had finished their shopping and were now heading to Maka's place.

Knock knock…

"Onee- san!" said Maka as she grabbed a hold of Lights hand dragging her in

Light quickly grabbed Spirits hand and pulled him in with her, he closed the door behind him. Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patti were already there.

"Good evening everyone!" Light said

"Evening." the kids answered back

Light noticed the uneasiness of Maka with her father but Spirit didn't seem bothered by it, he seemed happy to have a chance to be this close to Maka.

"So onee- san, how long are you planning on staying?" asked Maka

"Well I'm not sure but I think for a while." said Light

"Are you going to stick around for the all hollows eve dance?" asked Kid

"I'm not sure, why?" asked Light

"I… well we would love it if you were there." said Kid

"Well I haven't attended one since my leave, why not." Light said with a smile

They all went to sit down for dinner, on the right side Liz, Black Star and Tsubaki sat on the left was Patti, Soul and Maka, on the short sides was Spirit with Light, Kid sat across from them. They had all begun to eat talking about the past, school and recent activities. They had all finished when Maka went to go get dessert, as she returned Blair showed up naked landing in between of Light and Spirit making every one gasp except for Patti who laughed and Soul and Spirit to get a nose bleed. Spirit immediately started to flirt with her as he regained his composure, Light noticed Maka glare at him. Light immediately elbowed Spirit in the stomach making him stop.

"Spirit-kun don't you wanna play with me?" asked Blair seductively

"Eeeerr…. Sorry Blair no." said Spirit sadly

"Oh well excuse me you guys." she said as she retreated to her room

They ended up leaving Maka's place around midnight. It had been fun but due to being a school night they all left home. Spirit and Light were the last to leave the place.

"All right kiddo rest up you have school tomorrow." said Light as she hugged Maka

"Ok, good night." said Maka as she hugged Light

Spirit waited patiently as Maka made her way to him, she was having a really hard time trying to hug him. It took her more than two minutes to get her arms around him but once they were around him Spirit picked her up giving her a real big hug.

"Alright Nii-san you don't want to suffocate Maka do you?" asked Light

"No… sorry." he said as he put her back down

They left, as they walked through the dark quiet streets of Death City she noticed that Spirit was crying.

"Why are you crying Onii-san?"

"Maka hugged me!" he cried

"Yes I saw" she said as she put her arms through his and walked together to Spirits apartment

*Next morning…

"Hey Maka did you hear about the slight change of schedule?" asked Ox

"What?" she asked

"Yeah, they have added another class."

"But they are already six classes."

"Yeah but now they will be five minutes short, making the last class half an hour."

"Do you know what subject?"

"No."

Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, surprisingly Death the Kid, Liz and Patti were there early. Maka told them about the new class, just when she was finishing Shinigami's image showed up through the p.a. system.

"Good morning students of Shibusen, I Shinigami- sama would like for all students to head to the bulletin board outside of the main building thank you." he said in a cheerful voice

Everyone made their way to the bulletin board, once there they waited about 15min before Shinigami along with Spirit and Sid appeared.

"As you may already know a new class has been added to the schedule. It will be a half hour long, the subject… the art of combat. All of you are required to take this class, please look for your names on the list. Some of you may have had a change on your schedules so please once you found your name take note of the class aka your homeroom and head over there. There you will be given your new schedule, for many of you this may throw off your schedule and I apologize but I feel strongly about my students getting more trained in the art of combat for future purposes. I have already informed your parents so do not be alarmed."

Everyone started to go look for their names and headed for their classrooms, for many of them it was the same homeroom, for others it was different. Luckily Maka and the gangs room had not changed, they all headed to the room. There the teacher handed out the schedules, their schedules were the same except their last class which was combat. The teachers name wasn't there though, it just said _staff_.

"That's odd, I wonder who the teacher is." wondered Maka

"Maybe it's that blue freak Sid." blurted out Black Star

"Black Star!" warned Tsubaki

Throughout the whole day no one had mentioned the new class or teacher, which was strange. Some students had the combat class early, how come no one was talking about it?

"Maka."

"Yes Stein sensei?"

Maka was in her fifth period class with Stein, he waved her to come down to his desk.

"How is your aunt?"

"Fine thank you." she said confused

"Do you know where she is staying at by any chance? I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah, she is staying with… (struggling to say it) my father."

"Thank you Maka you may go back to your seat."

"Yes sensei."

"… and Maka."

"…"

"Don't tell this to anyone."

She nodded.

The end of their sixth period was over. They all headed for their new class.

"I wonder whose it going to be." wondered Kid

"I hope he is cute!" cried Liz

"I just hope he or she teaches us how to draw." cried Patti

Everyone looked at her as she giggled to herself. They all had arrived at the classroom. They all sat down in their seats, the class was soon filled with other students. There was a great amount of space, good for sparring. The bell rang. They all turned their attention to the door and waited eagerly for the new teacher. Ten minutes passed and still no sign of her/him.

"Man where is he at?" asked Soul

"It's probably Stein, no wonder no one talked about it." said Black Star

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke covering a good amount of space on the platform, everyone looked down.

"My my sorry to be late, I'm so happy for this to be the last period don't you?"

_That voice….? _thought Maka

The smoke cleared up revealing none other than Light accompanied by Spirit.

"Light- chan/ Onee-san?" cried the gang except for Maka

"My name is Light, you may call me whatever you see fit. Just as long as it's appropriate." she said as she smiled up to her class

"You already know that next to me is Spirit, he is my brother and will be helping me and you out with your combat skills. Now we shall begin, this is a physical activity and education class so today we are going to get started with your uniforms. As I call your names please come down and tell Spirit-san your size and he shall give you a uniform."

The uniform was black shorts and a dark gray shirt that has Shinimagis face on the left side.

*Death Room:

"Hey Stein- kun, isn't it nice that Light- chan has become the new combat instructor?" said Shinigami as he saw the class from the mirror

"I thought that was going to be my job?" asked Stein

"Your task is totally different from hers, Sigh… She looks rather dashing in her combat clothes (hey combat clothes are the same as the uniforms, shinigami is just exaggerating). I've never seen her in combat clothes before… I don't recall seeing her in combat, ever, now that I think of it."

"She's very graceful."

"I can't help but notice that you still love her Stein- kun."

…

"Well who knows, I'm just saying. Sometimes I can't believe she's related to Spirit-kun as his little sister."

"Me neither, at first I thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend since they were so close to each other and so loving."

"Yeah I remember, up until I saw their records and saw they both had the same last name then I just thought it was a weird coincidence."

"She is so much like him yet so different…"

"That's what you love the most about her am I right?"

…

"Anyway there's something that is sort of bugging me."

"Shinigami- sama?"

"Something about her… but I can't put my finger on it… oh well."

"You do know she can't bear children right?"

"Yeah, it's something sort of… have to do with it but then… forget it. I'm just hurting my brain."

*sweat drop*

"Maka Albarn." said Light

Maka got up and went to get her uniform.

"Hi, Light- sama." Maka said with a smile

"You may call me as you wish Chibi- chan."

"You also may call me as you wish Onee-san."

Maka went to the table where her father was giving out the uniforms.

"Hi Maka-chan."

"Papa."

"May I please have your size?"

"The small is fine."

Maka retreated back to her seat. It was almost the end of class.

"Alright students seeing that this is the first day I shall end it here but tomorrow is where we truly begin our lessons. Bring your uniforms and be on time… and another thing, make sure you're warmed up for tomorrow. You're dismissed."

"Hey Imouto- chan, don't you think you sounded a little scary with the warm up part?" asked Spirit

"No. Why?"

"… *sigh* never mind"

*Applause*

Light and Spirit turned to look, it was Shinigami with Medusa, the school nurse.

"Oh Light- chan that was wonderful!"

_You were watching?_

"Thank you Shinigami- sama"

"Oh by the way this is Medusa- chan. She is our school nurse." said Shinigami

Light shuck her hand. Immediately something awoke within her. She felt it, Medusa felt it as well.

"It's so nice to meet you. I don't want to sound weird but it feels like if I have met you before." said Medusa

"Oh my, I feel the same way."

"I think we are going to get along just fine."

"Well what a nice first meeting. Now Light- chan, what will you be teaching the students tomorrow?" asked Shinigami

"It's a surprise Shinigami- sama." answered Light teasingly

"Oh I can't wait! Spirit- kun!"

"Yes Shinigami- sama?"

"Come with me now. We have some issues to attend to."

"Ok."

"See you later Light- chan, Medusa- chan." waved Shinigami

"Bye." they said in unison

"So how do you like Shibusen so far?" asked Medusa

"It's ok. There are some complications but they have been dealt with."

"Oh my I ask what type of complications?"

".. A teacher here. We aren't in the best terms."

"May I know who?"

…

"I'm sorry. I just feel that maybe I can help you deal with this ordeal."

"… Franken Stein."

"The medicinal doctor?"

"Yup"

"What did he do?"

Suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching the classroom. Light recognized the soul immediately. Medusa noticed her tense up get a little angry.

"I'll deal with it." said Medusa

Medusa walked to the door opening it before the other person could.

"Stein?"

"Oh Medusa- san. I was just coming over to meet the new teacher. May I come in?"

Stein politely motioned Medusa to move, once inside the classroom Stein didn't see Light anywhere.

"That's odd. I was just talking to her. I wonder what happened?" Medusa said

"I bet I know." Stein said

He left leaving Medusa by herself.

"I feel like a teenager again… hiding from a guy."

Medusa looked around to where the voice was coming from, she found Light coming in from the highest window.

_Impressive._

"So does this ordeal have to do with liking him?" Medusa asked

"Oh no… its far more complicated than that I'm afraid." Light answered

_Separating her has benefited me more than I thought._

"So what are you going to do afterwards?" Medusa asked

"I don't know… probably go home."

"Ah to Spirits- kuns house?"

"Yeah…"

"Say why don't you and I go drink some coffee. I know this really good place."

"Sure. Why not."

Medusa and Light left Shibusen and went into town to some coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha ha ha, "Oh my, I never thought Spirit-kun could be so funny."

"You're telling me." answered Light

"So um why bats?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice your tattoo in your abdomen there."

Indeed Light did have a tattoo, around her abdomen. It was sort of a tribal tattoo of bats going from hip to hip.

"Oh um I like em."

"Is that so?"

"Why? Is it weird?"

"No, I have a liking to snakes."

"That's cool."

"May I ask you something?"

Light was taking a sip of her coffee so she just 'hn?'

"From what I've theorized so far, and calculating how long you've been away…. Where you married to Stein?"

Light immediately looked up from her coffee to Medusa.

_Bingo. _thought Medusa

Suddenly Lights mirror began to ring? (mirror phone )

"Excuse me Medusa."

"Sure."

"Hello?"

"LIGHT-CHAN! I need you to come back to the school please!" said Shinigami enthusiastically

"I'll be right there." she hung up

"It sounds urgent."

"I'm sorry Medusa- chan I must go."

"It's ok, I'm glad we got to spend some time together."

"Thanks for the coffee, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

Light went back to the school, the sun was setting. The sky was red.

"There's something foul in the air. I thought I told Shinigami to tell you to stay away, stein." she said his name as if it was poison on her lips

Stein emerged from the darkened alley way.

"How long have you been following me?"

"It's nice to see you Light."

"Answer me stein."

"I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." she began to walk away

"Please listen to-"

"AH Light-chan!"

Shinigami appeared with Spirit.

"You alright Imouto-chan?" asked Spirit

Light just started to walk towards Shinigami and Spirit.

"Did you need me Shinigami?"

_Oh boy, she's mad alright. _ Thought Shinigami

"Yes, please follow me." motioned Shinigami

Spirit waited until Shinigami and Light where a few feet ahead.

"What are you doing Stein?" asked Spirit serious

"I was trying to talk to her."

"Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"I need to make peace with her!"

"What if she doesn't?"

"She can't keep holding a grudge on me-"

"You're wrong."

…

"She has every right to hold a grudge against you and you know it Stein."

…

"You were lucky we came by."

"What makes you say that?"

"She would have kil-"

"SPIRIT-KUN!"

Shinigami called him over. Stein looked over and saw Light. She gave the strongest thirst for blood he had ever seen, for his blood. Spirit was right. She would never make peace with him. She still holds a grudge against him and from what he picked up it was better to stay away, but one thing is for sure Stein knows Light very well. He knows every weakness she has, leaving him with some advantages. He would not stop trying to talk to her, even if it meant his death.

*Back at the Death Room…

"WHAT?" Light cried

"Now now Imouto- chan, it was only a test." said Spirit as he and Shinigami backed away from her

She was being filled in on the student's level of combat, she had just found out of Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki's little extra assignment with Stein not too long ago.

"You sent them to him? He would have killed them!"

"But he didn't it was just a test Imouto-chan."

"Calm down Light-chan, he wasn't going to kill them. Besides it helped them, they have grown up." said Shinigami

"Tsk… don't do it again." she said as she calmed down

Shinigami and Spirit let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm Crona…." Light whispered to herself, "So this child harbors black blood?"

"I fought with the child, the blood was able to be transformed into a weapon making it impossible to land a blow." answered Spirit

"And the witch, she just appeared when you were about to win?"

"Yes."

"Soul and Maka must be training hard since seeing her partner injured and Black Star and Tsubaki have also been training since their mission on recovering the demon blade Masamune." said Shinigami

"Right, Tsubaki must have had it hard since the demon blade she had to defeat was her own brother" added Light a little sad.

"Light- chan?"

"Hn?"

"What will you be teaching the students?"

"Didn't I say it would be a surprise Shinigami- sama?"

She looked at them with glaring eyes, they both jumped back.

"Yeah you did, I could wait. Well now you know the students level of combat."

"They were already in their right classes Shinigami."

*gulp*

"All the students in each class are in the same level, each class is a different level. What was the true reason for calling me Shinigami?"

"Euh the reason?"

Light nodded not leaving his gaze.

"It was because you knew Stein was waiting for me wasn't it? You didn't want anything to happen to the most skilled technician you have isn't that right Shinigami? You were looking out for him."

"Light, we need all the technicians available and weapons. I fear that the witch's intentions might be more troublesome than expected."

"Then I suggest you do your job in keeping him away from me."

She started to leave.

"Where are you going Imouto-chan?"

"I'm going back to my class, I left tomorrows plans there."

She continued to walk. Shinigami and Spirit looked at her as she left. She was in the hallway nearing her room, she opened the door. It was dark. She was just reaching for the switch to turn on the lights but wasn't given a chance as someone pulled her in further into the room shutting the door. She started to struggle but whoever it was was stronger than her, a blade emerged from her back and tried to pierce whoever was holding her but they moved just in time. One thing that she had gained during her absence was that she could sense whoever was there by slightly hitting her blade making a very faint sound. The sound would travel through the room and bounce back any moving object.

"Bingo."

She dashed for the figure and kicked the person in the stomach but it grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to it, its body suddenly covered hers and they both crashed down onto the floor. Her head bounced back from the force with a loud crack making her black out. Suddenly the lights of the room came on, Shinigami and Spirit found Light on the floor with a puddle of blood coming from behind her head.

"What have you done?" Spirit cried as blades came up from his back and ran towards the perpetrator making it take a few steps back.

"I… I di… I didn't mean to."

"Shinigami-sama!"

"She's alive. We need to get her to the infirmary."

"I can help her."

"You've done enough Stein."

Spirit stopped advancing towards Stein and went to his sister. He carried her out of the room. Shinigami stayed behind.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was just…" Stein dropped to the floor

"You disobeyed my orders Stein and not only that but you hurt Light-chan for the second time, you are to keep away from her and if you try to go near her, I will deal with you myself."

Shinigami left leaving Stein by himself.

"What have I done?"

*Infirmary.

"Medusa-chan!"

"Ai Spirit-ku….?"

"Please help her. She has suffered damage to her head."

"How?"

"She was hit in the back of the head, I'm not sure with what but it must have been hard for her to be taken down."

Medusa started to work on her fast.

_Damn that Stein… no matter her time will come._

*Two hours later…

"Spirit-kun, she is regaining consciousness would you like to see her?"

"Yes please."

He entered, Light was lying down with bandages wrapped around her head. Never had he ever seen his sister in such a condition, of course there was that one time but she wasn't bleeding.

"Light?"

She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred so waited until her eyes adjusted. Her eyes met of that of sad, worried blue eyes.

"Imouto-chan!" cried Spirit with watery eyes

"Hey Nii-san, ugh my head hurts. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She slowly shook her head.

"You fell, you were trying to get… me since you threw me in my death scythe form up on the wall. You slipped and hit your head pretty hard."

"Prf nice try Nii-san."

"What?"

"I remember what happened, that idiot tried to force his way to me. I will kill him the next time, he didn't know about what I had told Shinigami- sama but next time Spirit… Stein will be no more."

She got up but laid back down, she was still dizzy.

"I'll go get Medusa-chan to see if you will be able to go home today."

Light slowly sat up, she felt light headed and weak. The loss of blood was making her feel dizzy, oh how she hated that feeling.

"Light- chan how are you feeling?" asked Medusa

"Like shit."

"Let me just check on your reflexes and I'll see if you can go home."

"Ok"

Medusa flashed her flashlight into Lights eye, her pupils contracting.

"Follow the light."

"Ok"

Light followed the light.

"Well your responding well, your blood pressure is fine. Here are these pills for the pain and drink plenty of orange juice."

"Why orange juice?"

"It will help with the loss of blood, and eat healthy to gain your strength back."

"Thanks."

"No problem, get plenty of rest and report to me in the morning. I will run some blood tests just to be on the safe side."

"Cool thanks for everything. I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, take care now."

Light got up and headed out, Spirit was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my plans for tomorrow."

"Oh don't worry about it I got it."

Spirit threw her a big grin as he held a folder full of papers, she laughed.

"You always were looking out for me Nii-san."

"And always will be."

When they arrived home Spirit told her to rest, she wanted to help him out with dinner but Spirit wouldn't have it. He made her some soup with vegetables, he always did know how to look after her and she thanked him for it.

"Nii-san?"

"What is it Imouto-chan?"

"If Shinigami-sama is right and the witch is trying to revive the kishin wouldn't stein be a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"He always had a certain level of madness in him, wont the kishins madness influence him even more?"

"You may be right but he knows how to control it."

"Thank you for the meal nii-san I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed early. I need all the energy I will need for tomorrow."

"Take it easy imouto-chan." he kissed her in the forehead as they said goodnight to each other

*In a dark laboratory

"Soon… soon you will awaken and bring forth the kishin."


	3. Chapter 3

*Alarm sound…

A hand emerged from underneath the covers blindingly looking for the god forsaken thing that was making such a noise. Finally, after failing in turning it off a blade was released and cut the alarm clock in half.

"Imouto- chan you're going to be late!" called out Spirit

"Argh why did I take up on an offer knowing that I'm not a morning person!" Light managed to croak out

Light got up unwillingly and proceeded to take a shower, after 20minutes she came out half awake. Spirit had breakfast already for her.

"Good morning." he said as he kissed her forehead

"Hn" she responded with her eyes half open

"Does your head hurt?" Spirit asked concerned

"No, I'm just so sleepy. Why can't Shinigami- sama have evening classes instead of morning classes?"

"Because the students won't have time to study, maybe their parents will have them do chores before school. Once they arrive to school they will be tired and will not be able to focus on their studies."

"Hmmm good point."

Light ate her breakfast. She got her papers for today's lesson. Spirit and Light walked to school together, it was still early so the school was empty.

*School's Gym Lockers:

She had changed into her uniform and began to stretch.

"I'm glad to see your doing well."

Light turned to the person.

"Oh Medusa, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's ok, now I believe I told you to report to me today."

"I'm sorry I got caught up in today's lesson plans."

"It's fine. I just need a blood sample. You don't mind do you?"

Medusa had a syringe with her, she took out some blood. Light was quietly sitting down looking at the way her blood made its way to fill the tube. It was rather quiet so Light decided to ask a question.

"How long have you been a nurse?" Light asked,

"About 5 years now, all done, now don't overdo it." warned Medusa

"I won't."

"See you later Light."

"Right."

It was 10minutes before class began.

"Imouto- chan are you sure you don't want to rest, I don't mind teaching the class today."

"Please nii-san you forget about the mission we took in our final year, the one where we had to take on the three banshees, it was just you and me and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here."

"They sure were beautiful."

"See what I mean."

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, the day carried out like the day before. But instead of handing out uniforms and passing out the class syllabus she had a lesson, so it was her first day of lesson. A bit nervous at first Light was having difficulty in explaining the training techniques since each class was a different level. Light had to make sure not to mix the techniques, but with Spirit by her side things went smoothly.

*Lunch time…

"Aaah why is it that today seems longer than yesterday?" Light asked as she sat with Spirit eating their lunch

"Because yesterday was the first day and the only thing you had to do was hand out the uniform and syllabus, but today you're actually teaching. How are you feeling? I was a bit concern because of your injury."

"I feel fine I just… I was never good at school, I don't even know what Shinigami-sama was thinking about when he made me a teacher."

"Bad at school… I agree, but you were good in the other fields. Especially when it came to combat." said Spirit ruffling Lights hair

"True."

"You and Stein where-"

"Don't."

Spirit saw how just with the mention of his name Light would response aggressively. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Spirit and Light cleaned up and waited for the students to arrive.

*6th period: Girls Gym Locker.

"Hey Maka-chan."

"What is it Tsubaki-chan?"

"What do you think Light-san will teach us today?"

"I don't know Tsubaki-chan, I never saw my aunt in combat. I did hear that she was deadly, her skills match those of an assassin."

"How long was she absent before her return?"

"About 5years."

"Was she on a world tour like your mom?"

"Yeah, she would send me postcards from time to time but a few months before she came back she stopped."

"Maybe she knew she was coming and wanted to surprise you." said Tsubaki with a smile

"Yeah." Maka smiled back

They all went into the classroom. Spirit was there but not Light.

"Ok class today we are going to have a little hand to hand combat, a meister has to have some combat skills for whenever your weapons become unable to assist. The same goes for the weapons, if their meister becomes unavailable."

Maka looked a bit down with the memory of Soul being injured but she was determined to train hard and make herself stronger for him.

"Alright the first technique I'm going to show you is an inward blocking technique for a punch that is coming straight at you. Spirit will advance me and I am going to bring my hand up to my ear and block straight across. Since the punch is coming straight towards me I need to make sure that I clear my whole face with my arm, if you do half then you're going to get punched in the nose so bring it up to your ear and you're going to block straight across, keep your forearm as much straight up and down as possible, you're going to bring the next one up and block, as you get better at this you can go faster and you want to pull your hand back as the other one comes across. Keep your fist leveled with your head. You don't ever want to dip underneath your chin because a punch coming to your face you would want to block that."

Light faced Spirit. Spirit took speed and aimed straight for Lights face. Lights feet parted a bit to be aligned to her shoulders, she raised her right hand to her ear and brought it up clearing her face from the incoming punch. As Spirit was going for another blow Light raised her left hand to her ear and pulled back bringing it with much force across clearing her break. The students watched in awe as Light and Spirit picked up speed, you couldn't really see her blocking just see Spirit trying to land a blow.

"_She's fast!"_ thought Maka along with the rest of the kids

"And that students is an inward block, please get with a partner other than your weapon or meister and begin practicing, Spirit and myself will be going around supervising. If you need any help please let me or Spirit know."

*Death room:

"Oooh that was splendid!" said Shinigami as he stood in front of the mirror with Stein and Sid beside him.

"She's fast." acknowledged Sid

"Indeed she is. I have never seen her in combat. I wonder what she will teach next?" wondered Shinigami

"Her syllabus indicates that one move will be taught each day, at the end of the week she will test each student on the techniques learned in that week." stated Sid

"Of course each class learns differently due to their different levels. For example the first couple of periods are given more time to learn such techniques and the rest don't. Leave it to Light to put them to the test." said Stein

"Of course she has to Stein-Kun, the once that are advanced are those that get the most missions therefore need to be on their heels if they want to survive." said Shinigami

Back at the classroom:

"Imouto-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Seeing that each class is picking up the material pretty well, are you going to make some changes?" wondered Spirit

"Right now it's only the beginning and yes the students are picking up the material rather well, so I might change these upcoming lessons to be learned in a week. However when we start getting to the hard part I will take note if the students have difficulty or not learning the techniques. If they have difficulty I will give them a few days to learn the techniques but if it's the same, the due date will remain the same." said Light

"I see."

"Don't worry nii-san these students, from what I've observe, are bright. I don't think there will be much of a problem." Light said smiling at him

Maka had paired up with Tsubaki and Soul with Black Star. Kirikou Rung along with Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder paired up with Death the Kid Patti and Liz.

"Alright Tsubaki-chan don't hold back." said Maka

"Right."

Tsubaki advanced Maka, they were doing pretty well unlike others. Soul and Black Star were… more like not doing much. Black Star kept rambling on how big and godly he was he didn't need any training.

"Is that so?"

Light was right behind Black Star, Black Star turned to her.

"Yes!" he said determined

"Well then, you don't mind sparring with me do you?" an evil smirk formed in her face

"No I don't mind. Let's do this!"

"Just you, no weapon." Light said more menacingly

"Alright students back to your seats!" cried Spirit

*Death Room:

"Black Star just dug his own grave." said Stein

"Uh?" both Shinigami and Sid said

"Watch the fight."

*Back at the classroom:

Light and Black Star faced each other.

"Whenever you're ready Black Star, I will give you the honor to advance me and _try_ to bring me down." Light said enthusiastically

Black Star started to breathe.

_I will end it quickly, the three steps of an assassin._

"You can't always rely on that you know, the assassins code." Light said

Black Star looked at her and suddenly disappeared.

"You're too slow." she stated

She stuck her left hand out and grabbed Black Star by his collar throwing him to the wall, Black Star regained his posture and advanced Light head on.

"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that much."

Just when you thought Black Star was going to punch her straight in the face, he dodged and tried to knock Light off balance with his kick. But Light was too fast, she cart wheeled by him and grabbed his right leg and arm and as she came to a stand swung him across the room. Black Star was getting mad.

"She's just toying with me!"

"What's the matter Black Star? Can't seem to bring me down? No more games, if you don't defeat me in the next 5min before class ends you will have to stay after class along with Soul and practice today's techniques until you get it."

"Five minutes is all I need." Said Black Star

He gained speed and ended up behind Light, he was about to perform soul menace when Light turned around and easily blocked him with the inward block she had taught earlier.

"You're open!"

Light pulled her right arm back and shot it out directly at Black Star's face hitting him straight in the nose, she didn't give him a chance to recover. She easily jabbed him in the space between his shoulder and chest, making him unable to move quickly. With one swift kick to the side of his head sent Black Star crashing to the wall.

"BLACK STAR!" cried Tsubaki

"Imouto-chan." said Spirit worriedly

The bell rang.

"Class is dismissed."

Everyone left quietly except Soul, Maka, Death the Kid, Patti, Liz and Tsubaki.

*Death Room:

"Light lost contro." said Sid

"She never learned how to control her strength." stated Stein

"Seems like Black Star got more than he bargained for but he won't grow to be strong if he is not put in place every once in a while." said Shinigami

*Back at the classroom:

"I underestimated you Light sensei." coughed Black Star

"Of course you did, that's why I am the teacher. I am stronger than you therefore must teach you how to become far stronger than me, but your arrogance gets the best of you." said Light offering him a hand

Black Star took her hand and got up.

"Yes sensei."

"Now go see Medusa sensei."

"I will go with him." said Tsubaki as she helped him out

Light saw as Tsubaki helped Black Star, he seemed alright. Light turned to see Maka and the rest, they seemed to be, uncertain.

"Questions?" Light asked a little serious

"No Light sensei." answered Maka shyly

*Sigh…. "I'm sorry that you had to see that but when it comes to the battlefield there is no time to act up. Things can change so quickly in a battlefield living you completely vulnerable." said Light

"We understand onee-chan." answered Kid

"Bravo!"

Everyone turned to see Shinigami, Sid and Stein coming inside the classroom. Light immediately stiffened, Maka could feel her aura becoming heavy. Maka followed Lights death glare towards Stein.

_Onee-chan and Stein? What's going on? She looks… murderous._

"The lesson was splendid, they all were actually. Light- chan you're an excellent teacher." praised Shinigami

"Thanks." Lights answer was flat

Shinigami, Sid and Stein stood a few feet away from Light and the kids. She was in the middle of the kids and Spirit was the one who had put a few more feet of space between them.

"Light-chan you remember Sid-kun?" said Shinigami

Light looked at the blue man standing on the left side of Shinigami.

"Weren't you human?" she asked

"That was the kind of man I used to be until Stein turned me into a zombie." Sid said

"And you allowed this?" she said staring Shinigami down

Shinigami saw how her hands had bawled into fists and her body was beginning to shake, she closed her eyes trying to slow her breathing. Maka stood beside her looking at her with worry.

_Why is she being like this?_

"I need to plan tomorrows lecture so if you'll excuse me."

As soon as she had said 'excuse me' she was already heading to the back door.

"Must be important… oh well, children go and change. I'm pretty sure you all have plans for the weekend." said Shinigami

The kids left leaving Shinigami, Spirit, Sid and Stein behind.

"Why would you allow Stein near her Shinigami-sama?" asked Spirit a bit mad

"She did seemed angry, she is not the woman she used to be." said Sid

Shinigami and Stein remained quiet.

"If you don't grant her wishes you will bring out the worst in her Shinigami- sama." Spirit stated concerned


End file.
